


Before All the Universe

by itbepansam



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dick riding, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Sendak and Haxus have some loving moments together before deciding to infiltrate the Castle of Lions.





	Before All the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> This is a commission for lotors-saltwife on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!!

“Knees. Now.” 

Haxus’s voice was so stern, rough. For a little man, he could truly be frightening. Between the way his face was cut like a diamond, and his pointed teeth that made his grin even now wicked, Sendak was weak. He may have been a Commander of Zarkon’s army, but in the bedroom it was Haxus who was in charge. 

“Did I stutter?” Haxus asked, noting that Sendak hadn't moved. “I thought I gave you a command. Or do I need to  _ punish _ you?”

That ruffled Sendak’s fur. He loved being punished, though today he feeling rather stressed. He had just lost most of his crew as well as his ship. 

He needed his dom. 

So he obeyed, stripping himself of his armor and taking his place on his knees, ready for his dom’s next command, head bowed.

“Good.” Haxus said, raking his claws through the thick fur. Even on his knees, Sendak was still huge compared to Haxus, coming up to his chest easily. 

“How can I please you today?” Sendak asked, keeping his head bowed. He knew how to be a good sub, especially for Haxus. He knew Haxus wanted power and this was the only instance where Sendak allowed for himself to not be in charge. 

“I want your arm off. Can we do that?” While Haxus was in charge, he still made sure to check in with his sub. Sendak hesitated, then nodded and the two of them got it off carefully and put it off to the side. 

Haxus pressed his forehead against Sendak’s and gave him a comforting nuzzle. Sendak purred in response. He felt Haxus’s fingers at his prosthetic eye, waiting for permission. Sendak nodded and it was removed, showing his ugly scar to Haxus, though he had seen it many times before. He kissed it gently, then Haxus stripped himself and dropped to his knees behind Sendak. He ran his claws through the hairs on his back, causing the larger man to purr again, moving back into it. Haxus smirked.

Without warning, he entered Sendak with quick flick of his hips, causing the bigger man to yell out. He loved it, but taking two dicks at once was something that always startled him especially considering the fact that neither were necessarily  _ small _ . After a moment, Sendak squirmed, whined even, because Haxus hadn’t moved. 

“Please, Haxus.” 

“Good boy.” Thus began the slowest thrusting Sendak had ever felt. He whined, trying to thrust back onto the dicks, but Haxus clawed his sides. “No. We are going slow today. Maybe if you are good I’ll let you set the pace.”

Sendak nodded, and stilled as he shit his good eye. Haxus was in charge. He had to let himself give up control. Especially after the hectic day it had been for them. They had had Voltron in their  _ grasps _ and now they were stuck on a planet with no hope of being redeemed. They had to come up with a plan to get Voltron back to Emperor Zarkon, or else they were better off dead. 

That’s when it hit Sendak as to why Haxus was taking it slow. 

“We’re okay, Haxus.” He said softly. His dom stopped, and he felt his head being pressed into his back. 

“I thought we were going to die on that ship. I did not-”

“I know.” Sendak said simply. 

Their relationship would have been considered odd to most onlookers. The Commander who let his subordinate take the lead in the bedroom because he loved and cared for him more than anything. But they were mates. They made each other happy and fulfilled each other in a way few others could truly understand. 

Sendak felt Haxus purr at his back. “I wish to see you.” He pulled out and situated himself up on the bed. “Come.”

Sendak obeyed immediately, almost desperately. He nipped up Haxus’s chest before straddling him. He lowered himself on both dicks slowly, reveling in the way it felt. He may have liked it fast some days, but he loved when he went a little slower just as much. It was nice to just allow themselves this time to be alone and to just be themselves. Haxus allowed for Sendak to set the pace, which was a little faster than Haxus’s pace from the floor, but still slow enough that they could both enjoy it. 

“You’re so good,” Haxus said softly, eyes glowing through the dark. “You’re the best Commander that Zarkon has and you always follow through no matter what. With you as our leader, I know that we’ll get Voltron and Zarkon will forever be grateful to you.” 

Sendak felt himself falter in his pace. He refused to look at the dumb expression Haxus bore. It was too soft and it made Sendak’s heart melt. So he elected to lean down and bite and lick his dom’s neck. 

“You are such a good sub. You always know how to make sure I am happy. You feel so good. And you always amaze me when you take both of me. You are a treasure. You are the best mate someone could have and I would not wish for anyone else. You are my mate. And nothing will ever part us.” 

“Haxus, please..” This came out with a moan. Sendak would never be used to the praise that Haxus gave him. He knew he looked powerful without his arm or eye, but without the prosthetics, he couldn’t see how Haxus could want to fuck him like this. Without the extra stuff, he just felt powerless. 

“I will always tell you of your accomplishments and praise you because you are a being deserving of praise. Until my dying day I will praise you and tell you of my love. You are the only person in the universe who can make me feel this way and I will never cease talking about it.”  He nuzzled against the side of Sendak’s head, who was no longer able to move do to being so full and being unable to handle the constant praise of his mate. 

“Would you like me to finish for both of us?” Haxus asked softly. Sendak only nodded. 

Easily, Haxus moved Sendak to his back and changed the pace, fucking Sendak into the makeshift bed with vigor as he buried his nose in Sendak’s fur and endless praises spewing from his lips as he nipped at the short hairs on Sendak’s neck. Sendak was a mess and it did not take long before he came all over his chest. 

Haxus was about to pull out before Sendak held onto him with his legs. “You didn't finish. Keep going.” 

Haxus looked at him a moment before he went full force, fucking Sendak further into their little bed. He left no mercy and became animalistic with the way he growled and fucked like tomorrow wasn't going to come. But it did come. The rising sun started to bleed into the sky just as Haxus knotted in Sendak, causing Haxus to shine like the diamond Sendak always knew he was. 

They pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breaths, both purring. Haxus sat up, unable to move too much because he was knotted inside of Sendak, but he knew he needed to clean up the come in Sendak’s furr before it ended up matting. 

They still had a few hours, so the elected to cuddle up and wait until Haxus was done knotting. Then they would begin preparations to capture Voltron. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to commission, please see this post:
> 
> http://itbespacegays.tumblr.com/post/165033488513/hey-yall-so-because-of-hurricane-irma-im-going-to


End file.
